Por favor déjame quererte
by wildsasuke-kun
Summary: Sasuke es el empresario más exitoso y deseado de Konoha; tiene a quien quiere cuando quiere. Entonces, ¿qué es ese maldito vacío que siente? /Sakura es una chica positiva pero ahora vive unos momentos difíciles. ¿Qué pasará cuando el destino los una?
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada esta historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones:

_Cuersiva: pensamientos._

Esta historia ya la había subido anterior mente pero tenía muchas fallas mas de las que pueda tener en este momento XD, así que decidí mejorarla y volverla a subir.

Prologo

Desde el imponente edificio de las empresas Uchiha's salía un joven de no más de 20 años con una elegante ropa de oficina negra y un saco del mismo color, con su cabello color azabache, al igual que su gélida mirada, tenía un rostro hermoso pero una expresión sin vida. Pero eso no le impidió ser el empresario más joven, exitoso y emprendedor de su generación, lo que le sobraban de mujeres, le faltaba de emociones.

Se acomodo su bufanda, apago su cigarrillo y se dirigió hacia su auto.

En ese momento cayo el primer copo de nieve de la fría noche en sus zapatos negros bien lustrados, subió su vista al cielo el cual estaba oscurecido por la noche, y desde el cual empezaban a caer más y más nieve. Estiro su mano para tocarla.

-Fría, al igual que yo- fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, entonces sacudió ferozmente su mano – que estupideces estoy pensando.

Llego a su auto y con esa última frase flotando en el aire, se me tío dentro de su auto y arranco.

Esos estúpidos pensamientos de auto evolución, lo tenían loco, dios para que necesitaba auto evaluarse y tenía todo lo que quería, éxito, chicas y dinero.

Pero por qué esa sensación de jamar estar satisfecho. Golpeo el volante con furia, sintió su bolsillo vibrar, saco su celular y leyó la pantalla ilumina, sonrió de lado esos estúpidos pensamientos no volvería a molestarlo por lo menos no esta noche que tenia con quien divertirse. Si mas cambio el rumbo del coche y dio vuelta en la siguiente esquina, salpicando un poco de nieve al dar la vuelta con fuerza y el coche se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Mientras tanto en esa esquina un joven se limpia la nieve que acaba de caer sobre su cabeza y ropa.

_Estúpido bobalicón quien se cree, que la calle este vacía no quiere decir que sea suya-_pensó con furia mientras se terminaba de limpiar su pelo.

Acomodo sus enormes libros de medicina contra su pecho, intentando entrar en calor, sentía como sus pómulos y nariz se enrojecían cada vez más por el frio y la nieve.

Mientras seguía parada enfrente del letrero de la parada del autobús, reflexionaba en como conseguiría que la rentera le diera un pequeño plazo para conseguir el dinero, porque con el gasto que hizo para sus libros no le quedo ni un mísero centavo para sí misma, volteo a ver su reloj de muñeca y su mirada se vio opacada por la tristeza, en una hora más cumpliría años y no tenía nada para celebrar, no es que pensara en cosas materiales pero mínimo quería comprar un ramo de rosas para ir a visitar a su abuela ya que sabía que ella nunca podría visitarla haya, ya no.

Unas pequeñas gotas saladas salían de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Por kami el frio me está afectando- dijo para sí misma mientras que con el dorso de la palma quitaba sus lagrimas, entonces empezaron a salir mas y mas-_me siento tan sola_-pensó con tristeza mientras se tapaba la boca para controlar su respiración-_cálmate Sakura mañana será un nuevo día y veras a tus dos mejores amigas, y te alegraran el día-_fue regulando su respiración de poco en poco.

De un momento a otro llego el auto bus y aquella joven de larga cabellera rosa subió para dirigirse a su cálido hogar.

Bueno intente mejorarla más XD y me seguiré mejorando lo prometo.

También intentare subir lo más rápido posible cada actualización, porque ahorita estoy muy presionada con el examen de admisión a la facultad y esas cosas, pero siempre se encuentra un momento para escribir, no?.

También quería agradecer a las personas que siguieron desde un principio a la antigua versión:

Marie Tolomei, M3, edniiitahhh y Im tired of people.

Bueno que opinan merezco un review esos son mis motivadores de cada fic y siempre aprecio su opinión sobre mi trabajo.

Oxoxo

Wildsasuke-kun


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Pero la historia salio completamente de mi cabecita loca.

Chicas ya se que no tengo perdón de Kamisama u3u, Pero en verdad esta semana no fue mi semana, bueno podría darles miles de excusas y ninguna justificaría mi tardanza.

Sin mas que disfruten el capitulo .

Capitulo 1: Enfermedad

La luz del sol se coló atreves de la sencilla cortina iluminando a una pequeña mata de pelo rosa, que empezaba a abrir los ojos con pereza.

-Me siento realmente fatigada-dijo aquella pelirosa mientras se estiraba tratando de desentumecerse, y con aquel acto sin querer golpeo el reloj que descansaba en la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama , obligándola a estirarse para ponerlo de nuevo en su lugar mientras observaba la hora- LAS DIEZ!.

Se levanto con tal rapidez que se cayó a medio camino hacia su carrera al baño.

Ya dentro del baño se despojo lo más rápido que pudo de su ropa, un momento después abrió la caja de primeros auxilios que se encontraba dentro del espejo del baño para agarrar un extraño frasquillo color naranja y tomarse dos píldoras. Volvió a guardar aquel frasco y se metió dentro de la regadera.

Empezó a vestirse con la misma rapidez con la que se había metido a bañar, decidió ponerse unos entubados color negro con un suéter de manga larga que le quedaba holgado color caoba y una zapatillas color rojas, se peino su larga cabellera hacia atrás para recogérsela en una cola de caballo alta.

De un momento a otro salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia su pequeña estancia, para darle algo de orden cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar.

-_Demonios... me matara-_pensó Sakura mientras terminaba de recoger y se iba corriendo hacia la puerta.

-FRENTONA!-dijo una exuberante rubia de ojos azules mientras se lanzaba, sobre su amiga que la recibía en la puerta-pero mira nada mas... qué asco de lugar y FRENTE DE MARQUESINA, porque no estás maquillada-regaño la rubia a la pequeña pelirosa-te acabas de levantar cierto-le reprocho acusadoramente a su amiga.

-Ino... no ve-venimos, para causarle pro-problemas Sakura - dijo una tímida chica de extraños ojos color gris, mientras se abría paso entre la rubia para abrasar a la chica pelirosa-feliz cumpleaños Sakura... toma es un regalo mío y de Ino- menciono entregándole una caja de tamaño medio color verde con un pequeño moño blanco.

-Wow, gracias chicas-dijo con mucha alegría mientras la abrazaba- pasen... pasen- las empujo dentro de la casa mientras tomaban lugar en los sillones.

-vamos, Sakura ábrelo- le dijo Ino con una enorme sonrisa.

-De acuerdo... de acuerdo- empezó a quitar el moño para abrir la tapa de la caja color verde en la cual se encontraba una pequeña cajita y un cuadro pequeño con la pintura de after de rain de Gustav Klimt.

Sus ojos se abrieron para darles una mirada fugas a su par de amigas, ese cuadro era su favorito de Gustav Klimt, ella estaba enamorada de ese pintor se podría decir que tenía una pequeña colección en su habitación, claro ninguna era original pero con tal de tener uno no importaba. Se volvió a concentrar en su regalo para empezara a abrir la pequeña cajita la cual tenía un llavero en forma de cerezas del cual colgaba una llave la cual tenia pegada una nota:

_"Sakura_

_Te queremos con todo lo que un ser humano puede querer a alguien, sabemos lo que sufres cada día y aun así no dejas de brillar, por eso aunque sabemos que te molestaras, Hinata y yo hemos convencido a nuestros padres para que cooperaran en comprarnos una casa de tres cuartos ya sabes uno para Hinata, otro para mí y el ultimo para ... TI!._

_Te amamos _

_PD: no se acepta un no como respuesta ;)."_

Sakura acerco la carta a su rostro y la arrugo un poco, mientras sus hombros se movían por los pequeños sollozos que soltaba.

-Gra... gracias chi… chicas-término de decir con mucho esfuerzo mientras sentía como Hinata e Ino la envolvían en un abrazo, no pudo mas apretó mas fuerte la carta en su rostro mientras lloraba a todo pulmón.

Ino apretó con más fuerza a Sakura, mientras que esta apretaba la carta contra su rostro, ese gesto de Sakura siempre le despertaba cierta ternura a Ino, desde que conoció Sakura sabía que a la pelirosa no le gustaba que vieran su rostro mientras lloraba, nunca supo porque.

Después de un rato Sakura empezó a calmarse para después irse a su habitación seguida por sus amigas para empezar a recoger sus cosas.

Sinceramente estaba muy feliz por irse de ese pequeño departamento así ya no tendría que soportar a esa amargada rentera, su estrés disminuiría y a la ves sus ataques. Ahora solo se tendría que preocupar de tomar a tiempo su medicamento.

Ya después de empacar las chicas decidieron que era mejor ir mudando a Sakura de una vez.

Se sentó en su reconfórtate silla mientras se masajeaba la sien.

Estaba molesto sumamente molesto, anoche después de a ver tenido una buena sesión de sexo con Karin todo iba bien hasta que la estupida de Karin quiso hacerle bronca.

°°°°Flash Back°°°°

Se termino de vestir, tomo sus llaves para dirigirse hacia la salida del cuarto del motel, cuando una voz femenina lo detuvo.

-Amor a donde vas… deberíamos salir a dar un paseo-dijo Karin observándolo.

-Karin sabes que es no pasara… esto es solo sexo y lo sabes-dije seriamente en el momento que continuaba con mi acción de abrir la puerta.

-SASUKE UCHIHA… si te vas por esa puerta-grito alterada la pelirroja- da por terminada esta relación y nunca me vuelvas a llamar!-termino de decir la pelirroja al tiempo que se le formaba una sonrisa triunfante la cual no duro mucho, cuando la varonil voz del Uchiha sonó.

-No se de que relación me hablas-dijo el azabache sin ni siquiera voltearla a ver-pero da la por terminada-y sin mas salio de la habitación para dirigirse hacia su auto.

°°°°End flash back°°°°

Pero bueno una menos, daba igual.

Su celular empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo, miro la pantalla y contesto.

-Que quieres Usurantoncachi-dijo con tono de molestia.

-_Ya! Teme, se que me extrañas_-dijo su hiperactivo amigo del otro lado de la línea- _así que para que no sufras mas por mi…._

-Deja de decir idioteces dobe- sentencio Sasuke, con una sonrisa de medio lado su estupido amigo siempre lo relajaba con sus llamadas sin sentido.

-_Ha eso voy… dattebayo!_- dijo con desesperación el rubio, odiaba que lo interrumpieran cuando andaba mas inspirado- _te invito esta noche a un club, no se aceptan no como respuesta así que adiós antes que rebatas con algo- _fue lo ultimo que escucho el Uchiha , seguido del sonido del termino de una llamada.

Ese Naruto siempre tomando por adelantado sus respuestas, pero bueno esa noche necesitaba relajarse bueno mas bien necesitaba a alguien con quien relajarse.

Salio de su oficina directo a su departamento para después salir con el dobe de su amigo.

Bueno Sakura, Ino y yo iremos por nuestras maletas a nuestras casas- dijo Hinata mientras, mientras terminaba de cerrar un cajón de ala cómoda de Sakura- por si quieres relajarte un rato.

-No frentezota, mejor cámbiate de ropa por que esta noche iremos de fiesta- dijo Ino mientras daba brinquitos de alegría- y te quiero ver lista cuando lleguemos.

-Si cerda, lo que digas- menciono sarcásticamente la chica de ojos color esmeralda mientras salía del cuarto, pero su acción se vio truncada cuando sintió como un fuerte escalofrío la sacudía completamente, miro su muñeca la cual tenia un pequeño reloj color negro. No lo podía creer se le paso la hora de su medicamento.

Ino y Hinata se miraron preocupadas, la primera en moverse fue Hinata que corrió al baño en busca de las píldoras de Sakura, en cambio Ino salio disparada hacia Sakura, cuando un grito desgarrador lleno la casa.

-AHHHHHHHH!-gritaba la pelirosa con terror y angustia- ME QUEMAN!, LAS LLAMAS ME ESTAN QUEMANDO… INO AYUDAMEEEE POR FAVOR AYUDAME-decía en medio de sus gritos Sakura, mientras con sus delicadas manos trataba de apagar unas llamas inexistentes.

Y bien que les pareció ¿estuvo bien?, ¿estuvo mal? , ¿Tomatazos? XD.

Merezco un review ustedes saben que siempre me animan con sus opiniones, son como mi cocahina… bien mal ejemplo ._. pero saben a lo que me refiero XD.

Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pero la historia es totalmente mía y de mi cabecita loca XD.**

_**Cursiva: representa pensamientos.**_

**Aclaraciones la ves pasada puse unas cruses para diferenciar el cambio de escena pero al parecer no se pusieron, así que esta vez use unos puntos los cuales espero que aparezcan.**

**Sin más que decir disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Eres mía.**

Ino tomaba fuertemente a Sakura de las manos para que ella misma en su afán de querer apagar el inexistente fuego en sus manos se hiciera daño.

-Sakura… Sakura!- repetía la rubia tratando de guardar la calma-mírame!.

La pelirosa quito por un momento su mirada de aquellas llamas que tanto la lastimaban para concentrarse en su amiga.

Ino sintió que su estomago se encogía cuando Sakura le dirigió la mirada, que solo contenía temor.

-Ino, aquí están las pastillas- menciono Hinata un poco agitada con el frasco anaranjado entre sus manos-sostenla bien para dárselas.

La rubia obedeció a su amiga y sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas a Sakura la cual desesperada trataba de soltarse para tratar de mitigar aquel fuego.

-Sakura… tranquila-hablaba la chica de ojos perla, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Sakura- no hay fuego Sakura ves-dijo Hinata mientras ponía su delicada mano sobre el brazo de Sakura-ves… ahora por favor tomate estas pastillas apagaran el fuego… te lo prometo- termino de decir dulcemente a Sakura mientras le ponía las pastillas en la boca y le daba un poco de agua para ayudara a tragarlas.

Después de eso Ino le fue soltando las manos a Sakura lentamente.

Sakura observo sus brazos lentamente y vio como el fuego iba desapareciendo, sus ojos se empezaron a aguadar y cubrió sus ojos con su rostro con sus manos.

-Estúpidas alucinaciones!- gritó exasperada-por qué no puedo ser normal!

Ino y Hinata veía con tristeza a su amiga pelirosa, sabía que la enfermedad que la atosigaba le afectaba al mismo tiempo su auto estima, pero no la dejarían caer, no si ellas estaban ahí.

-Frentezota que dices!-dijo Ino quitándose de manotazo las pequeñas lagrimas que se le había acumulado en sus ojos-deja de compadecerte… no dejes que esto te derrote-menciono mientras tomaba las manos de Sakura para retirarlas de su rostro y la chica de ojos color esmeralda voltio el rostro a un lado por inercia haciendo que su larga cabellera le tapara el rostro- mírate eres muy hermosa… por dios aun nos queda mucho por vivir Sakura acabas de cumplir diecinueve disfrútalos.

Por primera vez Sakura voltio a ver a sus amigas sin importarle que su rostro estuviera cubierto por el llanto, en ese momento Ino y Hinata se quedaron de piedra al ver el rostro de Sakura era como ver la tristeza en su estado puro, daban ganas de cuidarla, estaban seguras que el afortunado que viera a Sakura en todas sus etapas se enamoraría irremediablemente de ella.

-Gracias chicas- agradeció Sakura mientras se ponía de pie- no quiero que esto arruine la noche… así que salgamos!-dijo cambiando su rostro triste a uno lleno de alegría.

Sus amigas sabían que Sakura todavía seguía afectada pero siempre hacia lo mismo ponía la felicidad de los demás por sobre la suya con tal de verlos a todos bien y sin preocupaciones.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Dobe más te vale que estés listo cuando llegue, si no, te vas tú solo a ese, estúpido pub-termino de decir el azabache mientras colgaba de un golpe el celular.

Sinceramente no estaba enojado con el dobe de su amigo pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que lo iba a esperar el tiempo que quisiera.

Aparco su auto afuera de la casa de Naruto y toco la bocina, y en menos de dos minutos ya estaba su amigo dentro de su auto.

-Teme eres un aguafiestas no dejas que uno se arregle a gusto, esta belleza requiere tiempo-dijo el rubio cruzando de brazos mientras así unos extraños pucheros.

-Cállate, dobe!-sentencio el Uchiha mientras ponía en marcha su coche.

Llegaron en menos de lo que pensaron al pub, aparcaron a unas calles y Salieron del coche.

Sasuke acomodo su chaqueta ya que aunque iban casuales, aun era invierno en Tokio y los copos caían sin compasión sobre las calles.

Entraron sin hacer fila ya que los eran reconocidos por ser grandes empresarios y siempre tenían las mejores secciones reservadas, al pasar las puertas varias miradas femeninas se posaron sobre el rubio y el azabache, pero más en este último ya que Naruto era muy conocido por la devoción que le proclamaba a su novia.

Se acercaron a la barra pidiendo unas bebidas alcohólicas, mientras tanto una exuberante morena se acercaba insinuantemente al Uchiha, mientras este sonreía de lado.

_-Se acerco más rápido de lo que pensé-_pensó el Uchiha ya que ya había visto a esa exuberante morena lanzándole miradas lascivas desde hacer rato.

La morena se pego al cuerpo del Uchiha restregándole sus enormes pechos, Sasuke estaba a punto de tomarle la insinuación a la chica cuando su amigo rubio lanzo un grito eufórico.

-Hinata!-gritaba con alegría el chico de ojos color azules, mientras a braza a un delgada chica de larda cabellera y unos extraños ojos color perla-Ino… hola y ¿también vino Sakura-chan?

-Claro que si baka ella es la cumpleañera… de hecho ahí viene-menciono una rubia que se acerco a su amigo el dobe.

Entonces la vio una hermosa pelirosa, la morena que tenia a un lado le estaba diciendo algo pero ya no la escuchaba simplemente observaba aquella pelirosa que tenía su larga cabellera suelta y le caía por los hombros, la observo completamente desde sus hermosos y extraños ojos color esmeralda, hasta sus blancas piernas que las podía observar gracias al vestido negro corto que tenía el cual se le ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo dejando bien marcadas cada una de sus curvas.

-Sakura-chan… feliz cumpleaños-grito el rubio a Sasuke de su análisis.

-_¿Qué demonios fue eso?-_pensó el Uchiha alejándose de la morena la cual se indigno por la forma en que el Uchiha la rechazo y se marcho murmurando unas cuantas maldiciones_-es guapa, no será difícil llevármela a la cama-_termino su pensamiento mientras una media sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y se acerco a su amigo el usurantokachi.

-He Naruto quien es tu amigo y porque no lo presentas-dijo Ino en un tono de voz muy sugestivo.

-ah!... el es Sasuke teme-menciono el rubio con una sonrisa, lo cual lo hizo recibir un golpe departe del pelinegro.

-Cállate... dobe-dijo Sasuke mientras le propina un golpe a su amigo.

-Hola... Sasuke-san-dijo Hinata algo tímida-ellas son Ino y Sakura-termino de presentar la pelinegra a sus amigas.

-Un gusto-dijo Ino tratando de sonar coqueta mientras estrechaba la mano de Sasuke.

-Ino cerda... podrías calmar tus hormonas , no me gustaría que Shikamru te viera en ese estado-dijo Sakura mientras soltaba una pequeña risa-hola mucho gusto-hablo Sakura dirigiéndose al pelinegro para estrechar sus manos.

-El gusto es todo mío-dijo Sasuke formando una sonrisa de lado, haciendo que la pequeña pelirosa se sonrojara-_esto será mas fácil de lo que creía._

Después de la presentaciones todos se dirigieron a una mesa para pedir algunas bebidas.

-Segura que solo quieres agua Sakura-chan, eso e smuy aburrido y estamos en un bar-dijo Naruto después de que todos pidieron una bebida excepto Sakura.

-Naruto!... no quiero tomar nada de eso no seas insistente-dijo la pelirosa fingiendo enfado, ella sabía que su amigo quería que ella se divirtiera y no es como que es una santurrona que no quiere beber si no que como tomaba medicamento no podía tomar alcohol.

Después de un rato de estar ahí Ino dijo que se tenía que retirar por que Shikamaru quería salir con ella que la disculparan, miro a Sakura con gesto de que si quería irse, a lo cual la pelirosa solo negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno Hinata-chan vamos a bailar un poco-dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la mano de su tímida novia y la arrastraba a la pista de baile.

Ahora si Sakura estaba nerviosa porque no había ido de ahí cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ahora tenía que estar ahí sentada con el guapo amigo de Naruto.

El silencio era cada vez mas incomodo y a Sakura nunca le ha gustado el silencio, así que decidió hablar.

-amm... así que Sasuke, tu y Naruto de donde se conocen-dijo la chica captando la atención de Uchiha.

-hmp... trabajamos en la misma empresa-contesto el pelinegro.

-ah...que integrantes... y ¿en qué empresa trabajan?-pregunto la chica de ojos color esmeralda, sinceramente siempre había sido muy curiosa y más cuando conocía a alguien nuevo.

-que molesta , no puedes quedarte callada-menciono Sasuke con fastidio, viendo como la pelirosa cerraba de golpe la boca y fruncía el entrecejo-hmp... en las empresas Uchiha-y como si el chico hubiera dicho algo maravillosos la chica volvió a sonreír.

No sabía porque pero se sintió un poco mal cuando el respondió así pensó que en verdad estaba siendo molesta pero no lo podía evitar ese chico le daba curiosidad y no podía evitarlo, hasta le dio un poco de vergüenza, que lo atosigaba. Pero después le contesto su pregunta y eso la alegro.

-Sasuke teme saca a Sakura-chan a bailar-grito el rubio desde la pista con su novia, haciendo que algunas miradas curiosas voltearan a verlos.

-imbécil-mascullo el Uchiha mientras una venita aparecía en su frente, desde a cuando acá ese dobe le decía como actuar, entonces voltio a ver a la chica, la cual estaba roja como tomate, mientras trataba de no mirarlo directamente a los ojos-_por lo visto era una chica muy inocente, como le va a encantar corromperla-_pensó el Uchiha-bailemos.

Y sin esperar su respuesta tomo la mano de la chica y la arrastro a la pista de baile, pero en el momento que llegaron la canción dios su fin para empezar otra nueva pero más lenta. (N/A: que suertudos eué).

Sakura se quedo petrificada cuando sintió que Sasuke tomaba sus manos para ponerlas en su cuellos para después bajar las propias a su cintura, para empezar con el baile lento pero algo sensual a la vez.

Sakura simplemente no podía ver al rostro a Sasuke, sentía muchísima vergüenza, no solo por el baile si no también por que Sasuke era un chico muy atractivo demasiado diría ella.

-Sientes vergüenza... Sa-ku-ra-pronuncio Sasuke de una forma muy sensual en su oído haciendo que un escalofrió atravesar su columna-o yo te pongo nerviosa-menciono mientras toma el rostro de la pelirosa y lo volteaba.

Sasuke la vio ahí sonrojada por él con los había me dio abiertos, esos gruesos labios con una tenue capa de labial sobre ellos tentándolo a probarlos, Sasuke nunca asido conocido por su paciencia al contrario es conocido por obtener lo que quiere cuando lo desea y en ese momento la deseaba a ella. Sin pensarlo dos beses estampo sus labios con los de ella degustándolos.

Sakura mantenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión, Sasuke la estaba besando, lo que era peor ella estaba besando a un desconocido, intento sepáralo de ella pero Sasuke tenía un agarre muy duro, después de poner resistencia se dejo llevar no sabía porque pero lo hizo, sintió con el beso se volvía cada vez más exigente, y sintió cuando Sasuke paso su lengua por su labio inferior pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Fue ahí cuando reacciono, ¿¡que es lo que estaba haciendo!, estaba dejando que Sasuke con ese beso entrar en su vida y no podía permitírselo. Se separo bruscamente de él y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a un Sasuke un tanto confuso, pero reacciono unos segundo después y fue corriendo detrás de ella.

-_tks- _chaqueo la lengua_-¿quien se creía que era?¿dejándolo así como así?-_pensó mientras corría para alcanzarla.

Después de un momento logro divisarla la tomo fuertemente del brazo y la volteo hacia él.

-¿Que te ocurre he?, porque huiste de mi-soltó Sasuke de forma fría y dura, mientras apretaba mas fuerte su agarre.

-Por favor déjame ir , esto fue un error...hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado-menciono Sakura sin verlo a los ojos.

UN ERROR, eso sí que había sido un golpe duro a su orgullo, está molesta le estaba diciendo que lo dejara así , si él era siempre la que tenía que alejar a todas las que estaba detrás de él. Eso no se quedaría así.

Sakura sin proponérselo había despertado la curiosidad y la furia de Sasuke.

-Si crees que con tus estúpidas peticiones hare lo que quieras estas muy equivocada Sakura-Dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba su cuello y lo besaba dejando una pequeña marca algo purpura-De ahora en adelante eres mía.

Después de decir eso Sasuke soltó a Sakura y se fue de ahí dejándola muy confusa, ¿Que es lo que acababa de pasa?.

Sasuke la dejo ahí y se encamino a su auto y se mentía dentro hecho una furia.

Porque le había dicho aquello ese no era él, pero bueno lo hecho estaba y de alguna forma saldría ganado porque sabía que Sakura de una manera u otra caerá a sus pies.

* * *

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!**

**Ese Sasuke tan atrevido como siempre eué.**

**Bueno es pero que les haya gustado y ya saben que me encanta leer sus magníficos review**

**Agradecimientos:**

**estrellita02: qué bueno que te gusto, muchas gracias.**

**danny: muchas gracias por tu dos lindos review la verdad es que al principio era corto porque solo era como una introducción y qué bueno que publique no quería que me mataras, jejeje u_u lo siento es que no me había inspirado pero bueno ve me aquí.**

**Marie Tolomei: Muchas gracias nena, de verdad que me gusto que siguieras esta versión editada :), gracia por tu hermoso review.**

**Lady is a tramp: qué bueno que te gusto, si lo sé Sakura pobrecilla pero ahí están sus amigas para apoyarla y un futuro esperemos no muy lejano también Sasuke eué, lo sé esa Karin nunca me termina de caer bien XD.**

**Youarebeautiful: Lo siento mucho si te revolví pero es que yo si puse la separación pero al momento de subirlo se quito, peor muchísimas gracias por tu hermoso review.**

**Guest: claro que la continuare.**

**cherry627: muchas gracias por tu review. Lo se lo de las llamas está muy raro, pero créeme pronto se sabrá que es lo que tiene Saku.**

**Guest: qué bueno que te diste la oportunidad de leerlo gracias. Lo sé pobre Sakura pero todo mejorara ya verás y Sasuke como vez si conoció a alguien XD.**

**Medulla: gracias por tu review, pronto sabrás por que Sakura tiene que tomar esas tan famosas pastillas :).**

**Anto-san: gracias por tu review. Si qué bueno que Sasuke la dejo pero ten por seguro que no será la última vez que sepamos de ella.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pero la historia es totalmente mía.**

**Intente hacer que tuviera el menos OCC que se pudiera (ojala lo haya logrado)**

**Y saben _cursiva _son los pensamientos. **

**Bueno chicas espero que les guste este capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: No te enamores de una roca.**

Sakura se quedo unos minutos mas ahí parada en medio de la calle con una mano sobre su cuello en donde Sasuke le había besado.

Esas cosas no le podían estar pasando a ella, no sabia por que Sasuke se había molestado, no quería ofenderlo, simplemente ella no quería nada con el con nadie en realidad.

Tal vez debería hablar con el y explicarle sus razones, y así dejar en claro la situación.

Se sacudió la nieve del cabello y de la ropa, si eso haría hablaría con Sasuke. Se dirigió a la discoteca y entro en busca de Naruto, si quería hablar con Sasuke necesitaba su numero y para eso necesitaba de Naruto. Lo diviso en la mesa que estuvieron antes, hablando con Hinata.

-Ese teme….me las pagara!-refunfuño el rubio, mientras se sentaba al lado de Hinata.

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun, Sasuke ha de haber tenido sus razones para irse-susurraba Hinata tratando de calmar a su desesperado novio.

-Ninguna razón Hinata, ese Sasuke es un cabron!- menciono Naruto frunciendo el seño-ahora tendré que irme a pie y con este clima, dattebayo!.

-amm…Naruto si quieres nosotras te podemos llevar-hablo Sakura por primera vez desde que se acerco a la mesa.

-Enserio Sakura-chan!-menciono el rubio muy entusiasmado ahora no pasaría frío.

-Oye Naruto te podría pedir un favor-hablo la pelirosa algo avergonzada.

-Claro Sakura-chan… lo que sea-hablo Naruto extrañado por la actitud de su amiga.

-Me po…me podrías pasar el numero de Sasuke-menciono Sakura, viendo el rostro sorprendido de Naruto-no lo malinterpretes!, es que amm… necesito hablar con el de un asunto… de negocios, si eso de negocios!-repitió Sakura sintiéndose orgullosa de su mentira.

-Claro negocios- repitió Naruto con sarcasmo, mientras anotaba el número en una servilleta-toma Sakura-chan.

Sakura tomo la servilleta y la guardo en su bolsillo, después de eso decidieron irse, dejaron a Naruto en su casa para después dirigirse a la suya.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entro seguida de Hinata dejaron sus cosas en el perchero que esta a lado de la puerta.

-Que frío hace-menciono Sakura frotándose las manos en los brazos-seguro que aun no llega la cerda, por que si no ya estuviera encendida la calefacción, bueno Hinata me iré a dormir-dijo Sakura, a lo que la pelinegra solo asintió con la cabeza para después encender el calentador y dirigirse a su habitación.

Sakura entro en su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, gracias a la calefacción su habitación estaba calientita así que decidió deshacerse de ese vestido corto junto con sus sostén para quedar solo en bragas, después fue al armario y saco una blusa de tirantes y se dirigió al baño.

Fue al lavabo y se lavo la cara para remover el poco maquillaje que tenia, enseguida se coloco la blusa, no sin antes tocarse las marcas que tenia en su omoplato derecho, eran cinco cicatrices que se había dejado en uno de sus ataques mas grave, en el que sentía como las cosas carecían de realidad, hasta ella misma no se sentía real en ese momento, pero eso solo pasaba cuando dejaba de tomar su medicamento en un tiempo muy largo, lo cual nunca le volvería a pasar.

A lo único que le tenia miedo era que en alguna circunstancia su enfermedad empeorara tanto que la haga quedar catatonica, pero bueno eso no pasaría a un no empeoraba tanto, lo único que la atacaba a veces por olvidadiza, eran esas llamas que quemaban su piel o los susurros en su cabeza.

-He frentona!-hablo Ino interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-no se te olvide mañana cuando te levantes te tomas tus medicamentos, por que ni Hinata ni yo estaremos aquí por la mañana… que descanses-termino de decir Ino saliendo de su habitación.

Después de ese pequeño encuentro con su amiga, se metió debajo de las cobijas de su cómoda cama, entonces el encuentro con Sasuke llego a su cabeza, debería darse una oportunidad con el, acaso el podría estar con alguien como ella, no… su repuesta seria seguramente esa, con ese pensamiento rondándole la cabeza se quedo dormida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke conducía hacia la dirección que aquella pelirosa le había indicado después de aquella llamada.

No sabia a ciencia cierta por que hacia lo que le pedía era algo dentro de el que lo impulsaba a ir, debía ser nada más que mera curiosidad.

Detuvo el auto afuera de una residencia de dos pisos, salio del auto y se acerco ala puerta y para antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta, una pequeña pelirosa lo recibía con una sonrisa.

Tuvo que respirara profundamente para hace agarre de todo su auto control para no agarrar a esa pelirosa y atraparla con su cuerpo y la pared mas cerca para tomarla, al verla ahí para con esa simple blusa de tirantes celestes y esos shorts blancos cortos.

-Pasa por favor-respondió amablemente la chica, mientras se hacia un lado para dejarlo estar- si gustas puedes dejar tu saco en el perchero-indico la pelirosa algo nerviosa.

Sasuke simplemente la observo y coloco su saco en el lugar indicado-Sakura, déjate de rodeos y habla-ordeno el Uchiha algo exasperado.

-Este Sasuke ayer parece que te ofendí con lo que dije lo del error, no eres tu, tu estas bien-dijo Sakura a lo que le pelinegro la observo elevando un ceja y sonriendo de forma burlona-digo… me…refiero a que eres muy atractivo y tal vez en otras circunstancias, no me importaría salir contigo-dijo la pelirosa con un tono triste en las ultimas palabras-pero ahora me es imposible mantener una relación-contesto la pelirosa, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que escuchaba, lo estaba rechazando, ni si quiera habían hecho nada aparte de ese beso y ya lo estaba rechazando. Pero había algo mas por parte de su estupida justificación había algo.

-Que te hace pensar que con eso, olvidare todo Sa-ku-ra-dijo Sasuke, tal ves antes solo era asunto de una sola noche, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, le gustaban los retos-Sakura tu eres mía ya te lo dije, con cualquier cosa que digas solo conseguirás gastar saliva.

Sakura por un momento sintió a su corazón latir aceleradamente, pero al ver la mirada brillante de Sasuke esa mirada que solo tienen los hombre de negocios cuando están apunto de concluir un buen negocio y lograr su objetivo, eso la entristeció, profundamente la entristeció.

-No lo entiendes- hablo Sakura con voz lejana-Sasuke yo no puedo querer-Sakura hablaba de una forma como si cuerpo estuviera ahí pero su mente no-no lo intentes, no te acerques, no pienses en mi como una mujer, piensa en mi como una roca.

-Una roca de que demonios hablas Sakura!-gruño el Uchiha exasperado de los delirios de la chica.

-Si Sasuke, las rocas no sienten, así que por favor no te enamores de una roca-susurro Sakura tapándose la cara, mientras sollozaba, en lo mas profundo de su ser ella quería ser querida, pero no quería ser una carga para nadie, sus amigas sufrían bastante con ella y eso la destrozaba.

De un momento a otro un fuerte mareo recorrió su cuerpo haciéndola caer al piso de sentón mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Sasuke al ver como Sakura caía de sentón en el piso se acerco rápidamente a ella.

_-¿Que te ocurre, pedazo de molestia?-_ pensó Sasuke mientras, le tocaba la frente estaba ardiente en fiebre, con razón decía tantas idioteces-por que no te cuidas-susurro y la elevo en sus brazos y Sakura en un acto reflejo paso sus delgados brazos por el cuello del Uchiha, el cual sentía la respiración de la chica en su cuello, provocando que sus bellos se erizaran.

La coloco en uno de los sillones de la sala y justo cuando se iba a ir, por su saco para taparla, Sakura atrapo su manga entre sus dedos.

-Por favor, quédate un momento conmigo- menciono Sakura con los ojos entreabiertos se enderezo con mucho esfuerzo y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, jalo un poco a Sasuke y lo sentó a su lado para después acostar su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

Sasuke simplemente estaba algo confuso con la situación, como logro que la situación diera ese giro, volvió su vista hacia la chica quien tenia una pequeña capa de sudor pegada ala frente y al cuello, mientras respiraba irregularmente, cuando acerco su mano a su frente para retirar aquel sudor, Sakura abrió de nuevo los ojos, se enderezo y se volvió a observarlo, se acerco a el y se sentó en su regazo.

Sasuke estaba estático, fue cuando sintió los calientes y secos labios de Sakura hacer presión sobre los suyos, por un momento se quedo sorprendido, peo después se dejo llevar, hasta que la chica se separo de el y se acerco a su oído.

-Por favor, perdóname-susurro-quisiera… que te quedaras para mi, pero soy una roca-seguía susurrando la pelirosa, y empezó a sollozar de un manera incontrolable para después empezara llorar, mientras con fuerza lo sostenía del cuello, podía sentir las uñas encajando se en su piel.

Intento quitársela pero solo hacia que las uñas se le encajaran más en la piel.

-Sakura…suéltame-hablaba el pelinegro, entonces como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría Sakura se levanto del regazo del pelinegro, mientras lo veía con arrepentimiento y salía corriendo a un lugar de la casa.

Sasuke se toco el cuello que le ardía horrores para verificar que no hubiera sangre, por suerte no había. Volteo el rostro hacia la puerta principal que se había abierto mostrando a una rubia muy sorprendida de verlo ahí.

-Sasuke que haces aq…-la frase quedo inconclusa cuando se empezaron a escuchar el ruido de unas cosas que caían, a lo cual la rubia reacciono corriendo y detrás de ella Sasuke.

Entraron en la habitación al final del pasillo y observaron a Sakura vaciar con desesperación el pequeño gabinete que estaba detrás del espejo del baño, en busca de algo y al parecer su búsqueda dio frutos ya que detuvo su búsqueda, y entre sus manos se encontraba una jeringa y botecillo con un liquido trasparente con el cual lleno la jeringa a la mitad y de golpe se lo aplico en una de sus piernas.

La rubia se acerco tranquilamente hacia Sakura quien la vio con una sonrisa cansada, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su amiga para sostenerse.

Ino la llevo directo hacia su cama y Sakura cayó dormida al instante.

-Me podrías explicar que rayos acaba de pasar!-grito Sasuke con desesperación, ¿Qué acaso el era el único al que aquella situación le parecía demasiado extraña?

Ino lo observo, para después hacerle una seña con la cabeza para que salieran del cuarto, cerró la puerta detrás suyo mientras se dirigía hacia la sala con un Uchiha exasperado por una respuesta detrás de ella.

-Sera mejor que te sientes.

- Estoy mejor parado-gruño el Uchiha.

-Como quieras- hablo la rubia algo cansada, mientra se masajeaba la cien- lo que acabas de ver Sasuke es lo que se le llaman episodios. Sakura tiene un problema Sasuke...- no termino la grase cuando el Uchiha la interrumpió.

-Si de eso me doy cuenta!- hablo el Uchiha casi a gritos-acaso me perdí el memo en donde dice que ahorcar a alguien o ponerse de golpe una inyección en la pierna sea normal-hablo el Uchiha pasándose una mano por el pelo, esa era una manía que tenia cuando algo no tenia sentido para el.

-Sasuke por favor escúchame-hablo en tono neutral Ino, para tratar de tranquilizar a Sasuke-ella no escogió ser así-explicaba Ino-unos meses de que Sakura cumplió sus dieciséis años se le diagnostico esquizofrenia-hablo en un triste susurro Ino.

-Esquizofrenia!?-hablo Sasuke un poco confundido.

-Si la esquizofrenia es una enfermedad mental-menciono Ino-las personas que padecen esta enfermedad que se divide en dos tipo de síntomas los positivos y los negativos-explicó-los positivos pueden ir desde alucinaciones, delirios, trastornos de pensamiento, puede tener bajas emocionales, mareos , ponerse agresivo o agitado y Sakura tiene por suerte lo positivos.

-Por suerte!-el Uchiha mencionaba exasperado, como podía pensar que poseer aquellos síntomas era positivo.

-Si Sasuke es una bendición que le hayan tocado puros positivos!-hablo Ino con furia , mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar-los síntomas negativos son los peores como no sentir nada , dejarla sin sentimientos, sin interés, sin movimiento, en estado catatónico para siempre, sin vida como…como-sollozaba Ino

-Como una roca-termino la frase el pelinegro en un susurro.

-Si… como una roca-sorbió la nariz Ino mientras hablaba-por eso lo que pasa cuando Sakura no se toma sus medicamentos es que tiene alucinación, y sus sentidos se ponen tan alerta, pero hay ocasiones en el cual aparte se le juntan las bajas emocionales y los medicamentos no son suficiente-menciono Ino-por consecuente se tiene que inyectar unas pequeñas cantidades de morfina pero digamos, que es solo para emergencias-explicó- así que debes caerle bien , por que a veces aun que tiene sus bajas emocionales se encierra en su cuarto y grita contra la almohada, en pocas palabras se aguanta para no usar morfina-hablo Ino con su azulada mirada algo roja por los reciente sollozos ,perdida mirando la pared.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, el cual solo fue interrumpido por el sonido que hizo Sasuke al sentarse de golpe en el sillón de cuero enfrente de Ino.

Sasuke recargo su cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del sillón, nunca había enfrentado una situación así.

Esta era la segunda vez que se sentía inservible en una situación, la primera vez fue cuando tuvo que enfrentar la muerte de sus padres y su hermano, sin poder hacer nada para regresarlos a el y ahora esta situación con Sakura.

-Sasuke-hablo con voz seria Ino-¿que quieres con Sakura? Algo serio o algo pasajero- sentencio Ino-si es para lo ultimo te pediría cordialmente que te largaras de mi vista, antes de que saque mi gas pimienta-lo reto Ino con la mirada.

-Y si quisiera algo serio, ¿Qué?-le contesto Sasuke con la misma mirada.

-Entonces te felicitaría por tu buen gusto-respondió Ino tratando de hacer una broma, mientras el ambiente se suavizaba- y también te diría que Sakura vale totalmente la pena.-finalizo Ino mientras le regalaba una calida sonrisa.

Sasuke se quedo sorprendido.

Ino podría aparentar ser superficial, pero daba todo por Sakura, eso despertaba en el, un interés casi desesperado por saber que era lo que hacia Sakura para que la gente como Ino le fuera tan fiel que la defiende por aprecio y no por lastima.

-Pero Sasuke-hablo la rubia, sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos-Sakura es una persona como decirlo-menciono Ino mientras torcía la boca y hacia unos extraño movimientos con ella-torpe!... si esa era la palabra que buscaba-río Ino, bajo la mirada imperturbable del Uchiha-siempre piensa cosas que no son.

El Uchiha se levanto del sillón, haciendo que la rubia se callara y lo observara.

-sucede algo…-fue interrumpida Ino por el pelinegro.

-Creo que me retiro-hablo con su voz fría de siempre, Ino lo miro con confusión y después con un deje de tristeza.

-Claro-se levanto del sillón y lo acompaño a la puerta, ya después cuado se encontraba afuera dándole la espalda a Ino, la escucho decir una palabra antes de cerrar la puerta-bueno…al menos lo intente.

Sasuke se dirigió al hacia su auto, para después acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto y arrancar hacia su departamento.

-_Bueno… al menos lo intente-_Las palabras de Ino resonaban en su cabeza.

El sabia a lo que se refería, que ella intento explicarle lo que Sakura padecía, que había intentado decirle que Sakura no era su enfermedad, que ella valía la pena.

Pero el no se sentía seguro, podía con alguien como Sakura, no estaba seguro pero algo en el no dejaba de inquietarlo como si alguien lo jalara a regresar, entrar a la casa de Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El despertador sonó hasta sacarla de su ensoñación, estiro su de brazo para apagar al aparato.

Le dolía un poco la cabeza, se enderezo y los sucesos pasados la atacaron, haciéndola apretar con fuerza las sabanas.

Se sentía tan avergonzada, tan tonta y tan triste.

Pero de nada valía auto compadecerse, de todos modos ella le iba a contar todo a Sasuke, entonces por que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin compasión.

Agradecía que Hinata e Ino salieran temprano al trabajo, por que en este momento no podía callara su llanto, era su culpa por imaginarse un pequeño futuro junto a el, su mente siempre la ilusionaba.

Después de diez minutos, se tranquilizó, se dirigió hacia el baño para empezar a desvestirse y entrar en la regadera.

Enseguida de haber tomado una relajante ducha, se puso un vestido color blanco de mangas largas y unas mallas color negras junto con unas zapatillas color caoba, recogió su pelo en dos coletas bajas, se puso un poco de polvo y brillo labial.

Se dirigió a la sala tomo su bolsa, pero su atención fue captada por un objeto que colgaba del perchero, se acerco y se sorprendió al ver el saco de Sasuke aun colgado.

-_seguramente, se le ha de a ver olvidado-_pensó, lo tomo y lo acerco a su rostro, olía exactamente como recordaba que olía Sasuke el día que bailaron, a una mezcla de colonia y su olor personal-notara, que le falta un saco si me lo quedo-se pregunto para si misma la pelirosa con una sonrisa traviesa-no… no creo que se acuerde ha de tener un montón-soltó una risilla.

Regreso a su habitación y guardo el saco con cuidado en su closet y reanudo sus pasos de nuevo hacia la puerta para salir por ella.

Estaba distraída guardando las llaves en su bolso, cuando escucho una voz .

-Tardaste mas tiempo del que esperaba-hablo el pelinegro, bajo la sorprendida y sonrojada mirada de la pelirosa.

Sakura no cabía en su asombro, ahí estaba Sasuke con su imponente presencia recargado en un auto, con los brazos cruzados y su media sonrisa.

Sakura sentía que sus rodillas eran mantequilla en ese momento, y es que se veía tan sensual vestido con unos pantalones de vestir casuales color caqui, con un suéter cuello de tortuga color negra, el cual se acentuaba a su delgado cuerpo y sus musculosos brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-logro preguntar Sakura después de casi habérselo devorado con la mirada.

-Pues, recogiendo a mi novia, no?-dijo el Uchiha haciendo que su arrogante sonrisa se ensanchara.

Sakura se quedo impactada. Que estaba diciendo ese chico, estaba loco o que.

-¿Estas bromeando?-pregunto Sakura con el seño fruncido, mientras Sasuke la ignoraba olímpicamente, a la vez que abría la puerta del copiloto.

-Hmp, mejor sube al carro si no quieres llegar tarde-dijo el azabache-por que me supongo que salías algún sitio, ¿no?.

Sakura, miro el reloj de su muñeca-_mierda-_ya iba tarde al trabajo, miro al Uchiha y suspiro derrotada, si no quería que la despidieran seria mejor irse con el.

Camino despacio hacia el Uchiha intentado poner su cara de indignación mas convincente, mientras el Uchiha cerraba su puerta y se dirigía al lado del copiloto para por fin arrancar el auto.

Sakura intento distraerse viendo por la ventana, después de haberle indicado a Sasuke que rumbo tomar, no sabia que era lo que quería de ella, simplemente pensó que después de lo ayer, en la vida lo volvería a ver.

Pero por lo visto se equivoco y aunque no debía se alegraba, por a verse equivocado.

* * *

**Chicas les juro que lamento en sobre manera a verme tardado tanto, pero si supieran lo difícil que se me hizo hacer este capítulo, lo escribía y lo borraba, como que no me salía como yo quería ( sé que la gente que escribe me entenderá u_u), pero al final termine con esto que me dejo muy satisfecha.**

**Leí todos sus encantadores review, que son siempre los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Y ¿ qué les pareció este Sasuke Cubito De Hielo Sexy Uchiha? Atrevido no? XD.**

**¿Que piensan que pasara?**

**Bueno esperaré sus opiniones, sugerencias que siempre serán bien recibidas. (también estaré en posición de defensa por todos los tomatazos XD)**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Sasusaku fr: qué bueno que te pareció interesante y claro que la continuare (procurare no tardarme tanto).**

**edniiitahhh: qué bueno que seguiste leyendo esta nueva versión de la historia.**

**Guest: ya se Sasuke atrevido pero como quiera así me lo violo XD, jajajaja pervertida tu muy mal ( mira quién habla , la pervertida mayor XD) lo del lemmon la verdad es que si quiero hacerlo , pero tendré que practicarlo por que nunca he escrito uno , solo los leo :B (claro el lemmon no será tan pronto).**

**Candice Sanit-Just: Gracias por tu lindo review, que bueno que te pareció interesante.**

**cherry627: ya sabes cómo es Sasuke su orgullo no le permite aceptar el rechazo, gracias por tu hermoso review.**

**M: Ya se Sasuke tan descarado pero bien que así te gusta condenadota XD (love you) gracias por tu hermoso review mi fiel lectora XD.**


End file.
